1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling type terminal device, in particular, relates to an assembling type terminal device with RJ45 female connector
2. Description of Prior Art
As the technology develops rapidly, there are more and more types of computer connectors applied in various devices, such as a RJ45 terminal, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or an e-SATA (external SATA) terminal.
However, these aforementioned terminals are independent from each other and do not communicate with each other. For example, the power or data connection status of a RJ45 terminal cannot be used for controlling other terminals, and the RJ45 terminal cannot be used for controlling connection status of other terminals via a network, which is an issue to resolve.